Stark Raving Mad
by MeaganKatherine
Summary: The Mad Hatter waits for Alice. She's terribly late for tea, you know. Some implied Alice/Hatter, relationship may evolve into romance if it is decided that I should continue this story.


**Those who can laugh without cause have either found the true meaning of happiness or have gone stark raving mad. ~Norm Papernick**

_"Have I gone mad?" Tarrant Hightopp asked Alice._

She placed her hand on his forehead as if taking his temperature. "I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are," she answered.

"Excuse me, Hatter," the White Queen interrupted his musings.

"Oh, yes," he snapped from his inner madness and removed his hat, bowing deeply to the Queen before returning to his seat at the head of the table.

Smiling graciously at the Mad Hatter, the Queen asked, "I would simply love, Hatter, if you would consider coming to work at the palace again. I did so love all the lovely hats you made while there before."

"I'm sorry, madam. It pains me to do so, but I cannot return to work yet. Alice is terribly late for tea, you know. It would be such a pity for her to arrive with no one to greet her, let alone scold her for her tardiness." Tarrant replied, sipping on his tea as he stared expectantly at the path leading to his table, waiting for Alice to arrive. It was very naughty of her, being so late!

The White Queen looked down on her friend in pity, reaching out and touching his shoulder lightly. "I understand, I will let you get back to your waiting. But do consider returning once she arrives, it would mean so much to me to have Underland's best Hatter back." And with that she went off to find the White Rabbit.

"Nivens," she called to the ever nervous rabbit as he once again checked his watch. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "Dear, McTwisp, could you please do something for me, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Of course, your Majesty," he answered quickly, returning the pocket watch to its home.

"I am so worried about our dear Hatter. I need you to go back up there to find Alice. I fear she may be the only way to help him now," she informed him sadly.

He nodded once and straightened his waistcoat, accepting the vile of purple liquid from the White Queen. And downing it quickly, he was soon off to search for the one girl capable of returning Hatter to his own brand of madness.

Meanwhile, Hatter sat there, continuously staring straight ahead. Waiting and watching for his tardy friend. He knew, as soon as she arrived what would happen. As always, he would scold her for being late once again. But she would not remember him. She would think he was imaginary, despite her promises to remember. She would forget and he would have to remind her again, and convince her to stay. Stay here in Underland with him, where she belonged.

His strange green eyes grew brighter and brighter as a flash of blue cloth and blond hair became visible through the trees. Finally she had arrived. "You're terribly late you know, naughty girl," he greeted her as she reached the end of the path.

"You're late for tea!" the March Hare shouted, chucking a bottomless tea cup at the girl's head.

Alice was missing something. Not her muchness, though. Just looking at her Tarrant could tell she still retained that muchness he loved so dearly. The confusion he had been expecting was gone. As she ducked to avoid the flying tea cup, a large grin appeared on her face. "Hatter," she smiled breathlessly and ran towards the madman and pulled him into a much unexpected hug.

"Alice," he smiled as well, his special madness that only he could posses began to return to him. "Do tell me, Alice," he prompted as she sat in the seat closest to his, "have you any idea how a raven is like a writing desk?"

Knowing this game, and remembering it fondly, Alice's smile grew wider, nearly resembling that of Chessur. "No, how?" She took a sip of the tea that never quite tasted the same twice.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he answered, smiling down on his friend. And out of nowhere, he began to laugh, one of those long, loud laughs that make you stomach hurt and your eyes water. And he kept laughing as Alice, the March Hare, and Mallymkun joined in, none of them knowing the reason for the laughter.

* * *

**So, I wrote this as a one-shot for a contest on Mibba and thought I would post it here as well. I have been considering making this into a full on fic, that it might be much muchier if I did that. What do you think? Please review and let me know if I should add on or not.**


End file.
